


Milky Way Fires

by StupidPotato159



Series: Team Blue Rose Stories [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 10 year old child gets fed up with shit, Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Spoilers, Zanders a dick, fuck these guys, he survives and looks as burnt as he is on the outside as on the inside, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Cosmics Backstory,now in full color-oH FUCK THE SCRIPT IS BURNING FLIP IT BACK
Series: Team Blue Rose Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Maybe Friends Arent So Good

Cosmic was sure they weren't here today.

he was sure of it.he had even dressed up nice today, light blue bowtie, black beanie, pants without stains, and a light red jumper, ready for the day as if it was a holiday.

and yet why did he hear yelling? this is bad, he invited his friends over today, he had _f_ _riends!_ and yet he was going to have to turn the corner and say that they couldn't stay, and he's sorry and that yes the bus was missed and they wouldn't hurt him would him, of course they wouldn't but they obviously would he had disappointed them and then he would be alo-

the door suddenly opened, smacking the second-grader in the face and knocking him back. looks like he took too long thinking.

there his step-dad was, looking concerned and a suspicious-looking broken bottle in his hand.well, Cosmic called him the 'tall dad' sometimes because he was taller than Zander.

"oh,shit-uh,crap-wait no, that's not a good word either-are you okay?"Cosmic nodded as his step-dad helped him up, a bruise running along his muzzle to his forehead forming that neither could care less about.

Cosmic spoke, quietly as if speaking too loud would have consequences." I,uhm,y-you two were gone today and i-i gotta go and uh-"

"wait, why? what happened? I can sneak away for a few minutes to help you, bud."

"...i..invited people o-over.could you d-drive them home..?"

"sure, sit tight, go run and do your homework."Cosmic watched his step-dad walk until he was out of eyesight, sighing and going inside slowly, barely able to reach the doorknob to close the door.

Zander was in the kitchen, dark ears not unlike his own poking out as he moved around, Cosmic pausing before dashing up the stairs, doing a practiced dance of avoiding creaky spots in the floorboards until he was safely in his room.

despite the situation, his room was oddly in a much better state than most of the house. there weren't many stains aside from ones he didn't clean up in time, such as the many ink stains across his desk or the red blots on the floor, and the room was painted a nice, cotton candy pink along the walls.

he flopped down on his way over-done mattress and wrapped himself in his dark blue blankets, opening his backpack to set down his papers and an adorable beaver stuffie, patting his head with a smile. "hello George, how many times do you think we'll win today?"

silence answered as Cosmic got up, huffing when he realized he would have to ask dad for more ink and instead grabbed a normal pen, placing his feather pen in the empty container carefully and started writing.

"..yeah, probably not many. Zandy doesn't play too fair, does he?"

Cosmic smiled with the faintest hint of another emotion, just idly always having one hand on the stuffed beaver as he finished his math page, flipping it over to see he had to do a spelling test too and sighed quietly.

then the door swung open.

it hit the wall with a loud bang, startling the fuckity fuck out of Cosmic and sending him to the floor.there was the black-furred bunny, huffing. he only wore a hat, dark-colored gloves, sneakers, and a wide smile that was not one a parent should wear.

Cosmic checked the time, getting worried when the large hand had moved a lot more than it usually does before his step-dad got back to protect him.

Cosmic gasped when he suddenly felt a hand reach behind and pull him up by the scruff, not able to suppress a loud whine because it hurts it _hurts stop it stop it, please-!_ Cosmic felt a slap to the check and yelped, opening his eyes he hadn't even realized that closed.

"fucking weak.can't believe I had to take custody of you, you're not worth my time."Cosmic had to try to not gag, Zanders breath smelled toxic and it was right in his face every time. "you know how much shit you screw up just by existing? I could be a fucking CEO and now I'm stuck in this crappy neighborhood with a _housemaid_ and a toddler."

Cosmic's eyes flashed up at that, about to talk back only to get another slap that brought tears to his eyes. he felt himself hit the floor and a door slam closed, sighing.

_looks like Zandy won again._


	2. Light Up The Sky

Cosmic was distressed.

where was George?

 _where the fuck was George???_ he had checked everywhere, the bed, under the bed, behind his desk, in his closet-even in his backpack! this was the most important day of fifth grade, he wasn't about to be left alone with his parents in the last conference of the year!

saying of which, his parents were _already_ at school, in probably perfect spic-spick? and-span clothes, while he had to grimace with his dark blue long-sleeve turned inside out to hide the stains, an eyepatch covering up his black eye and dark green overalls he had carefully decorated with glitter to sparkle(it hadn't ended so well, but who cares about five years of this torture?).

he couldn't even imagine going to school without the torn up beaver who had gotten him through all this shit, murmuring a 'excuse my language' under his breath. going alone to school? that's as unbelievable as trying to burn his father.

.....15 minutes later he was at school, hiding behind his step-father.

he already felt sick. Zander was acting totally different and he couldn't really tell you why.he was acting...nicer?it made Cosmic sad.why were they being so nice here and not to him? was he really that much of a stupid brat?it appeared so, all the other children's parents were doing the same.

he jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder, sighing in relief when it was only his step-dad." where's your..your plushie?don't you carry that stupid thing around?"Cosmic frowned. Zander had been rubbing off on everyone it seems."I couldn't find it.."

"Alright, ill ask Zander for you."

and so Cosmic sat down and watched as his step-dad went over, grabbed Zander's arm, and walked off. soon it was nine, then ten, then noon, and he had to go to his music class, much less after skipping class for the conference.

he didn't go.where the fuck where they?

then he got a ping on his phone.it was a stolen phone they had forgotten about and let him keep, of course, cracked screen but he had it. Cosmic pulled out his phone, reading the notification silently.

sorry Cosie, looks like Zander found it in the dumpster outside :(    
he was getting old anyway, you need to grow up sometime  


* * *

  
.....first Zander throws him in the dumpster.  
then he corrupts his step-dad.  
then they call George _i_ _t?!?_

Cosmic couldnt believe it, whining softly. the red canister was full to the brim and he had to drag it across the ground, but he could see the house under the orange and pink sky.the old, beat-up house that looked just as broken as the family that lived inside it.

Cosmic chuckled, that was a funny thought.he was sure other families could deal with that abuse, hell they did by the way they didn't ever say anything and only asked about him, him, him, he wanted to be left alone at this point!and he wasn't coming home to get yelled at for failing social studies and ELA yet again, not to mention science.

numbers and drawings made so much more sense.

all of a sudden he hit something, turning around to see it was the backside of his house.a wicked grin came across his face from nowhere and he looked up, seeing his window already unlocked for him, rope dangling down the side and tied to his bed.

he grabbed the rope and slowly, carefully and not so gracefully climbed the wall until he flipped over the windowsill into his room, glancing around.his eyes landed across his room, to his closet and he dashed over, throwing himself into the pile of clothes at the back that was too ruined to wear without a jumper on over and dug through until he found a small box, opening it.inside was a lighter and prized possession.

he hadn't planned to actually have a use for these things, but he had found the monocle in Zanders dresser. later that day he learned it was Zander's father, and Zander seemed to care about him a lot so he was sure if he wore it when he got older he would be cared about too, right?

 _suppose it doesn't matter when I'm about to leave forever._ suddenly he heard a shout from downstairs, his name and untied the rope, jumping out of the window and face-planting into the dirt.

he quickly started the painstakingly slow progress of dragging, pouring, then dragging all the way around the house, being careful about windows, when he suddenly heard the front door open. he looked outside to see that Zander and his step-dad were arguing, blinking his eyes when Zander got a phone to the face and his step-dad started walking away, Zander running after with a shout of "GERALD, WAIT-!!"

he smiled at that, Cosmic sneaking in and pouring a trail of the sickly smelling liquid through every room of the house.it was trouble getting it up the stairs but he pulled it off, taking a picture of his room before he ruined it and poured a line through it, throwing it out the window and watching the almost empty can land before he tumbled out, using the last of it to make a line outside until nothing was coming out anymore.he grabbed his leftover piece of rope from his window and gave himself a bit more space from the house and got out his lighter, making sure it still lit.

and then he waited.he waited until he saw Zander enter the house, a loud shout coming out when Cosmic guessed Zander saw the floor was ruined. he quickly lit the rope, it taking a few tries before it traveled, lighting the gasoline and it only took a few seconds before the house was surrounded in small flames, quickly getting bigger and bigger.he saw nieghbors come out of their house and call the firemen, hiding behind a wall when he saw someone getting close, watching the whole scene unfold.

but then he saw his step-dad run onto the scene.he looked panicked, obviously crying as he talked ot a police officer, comforting them.three firemen raced into the house, only to come out shaking their heads.

Cosmic realized he might have made a mistake.he just set his house on fire.he made his step-father cry.he mightve just _burned_ his biological father, all over his stuffed animal.was he in the wrong here?

perhaps.but the deed is done so no point in regret, right?

Cosmic ran away, sticking to alleys as he thought of what the heck he was gonna do now.


End file.
